<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light a roman candle with me by derealize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934394">light a roman candle with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derealize/pseuds/derealize'>derealize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derealize/pseuds/derealize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yukhei raises his hand to boop the tip of marks nose with his finger. “you okay? you look a little sad.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light a roman candle with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it wasn’t love at first sight. it wasn’t even love at second or third or seventh sight. yet, mark chokes up when he sees yukhei dance for the first time.</p><p>it’s technically not the first time — they’ve shared a room for about a year now and yukhei usually made it a point to always stretch in the morning and listen to the type of music mark hates and beam when mark told him to shut up.</p><p>yukhei’s a good dancer. he’s tall and handles himself well, has good posture and toned legs and the rhythm of a hiphop dancer even though he does ballet.</p><p>but this isn’t dancing. this is flying — yukhei <em>flies</em> across the stage, face stern and controlled as he spins and jumps, picks vivi up like she weighs nothing, all that while remaining elegant and so beautiful mark thinks he might not be human.</p><p>so, mark cries.</p><p>it’s embarrassing, really. its been about two weeks since they've tried dating. it wasn't anything big, they went on a couple of dates, first the movies and then dinner afterward, then to the pub a few times and sometimes yukhei just cooked for them and they played board games together.</p><p>not love at first sight. no fireworks. no butterflies.</p><p>just — domesticity.</p><p>it's easy and comfortable and the kisses are sweet and fun and</p><p>and mark cries.</p><p>“did you like it?” yukhei asks and mark jumps, because he’s been waiting for a good half hour, almost freezing to death.</p><p>vivi’s arms are wrapped around yukhei’s left one and they look so pretty together that mark gets a little jealous. he’s never been jealous when it comes to yukhei.</p><p>he nods, putting on a small smile himself. “you guys were amazing.” he still sounds choked up and he hopes neither of them hear it but they share a look and mark wants to disappear into thin air.</p><p>“i’m gonna leave you two to it, then. goodnight, <em>xuxi</em>. mark.” vivi squeezes marks upper arm like she’s an old lady with a lot of experience and mark decides he likes her even though she looks better at yukhei’s side than him.</p><p>yukhei raises his hand to boop the tip of marks nose with his finger. “you okay? you look a little sad.” he almost pouts and mark bites his lip eyes turning wet again.</p><p>“you guys were pretty cool down there.” he shrugs, trying to blink away the tears.</p><p>when yukhei laughs, the air around him turns into white puffs. mark loves the cold. <em>maybe</em> — no. he will not finish this thought, not when yukhei looks this cute and cozy and tall and his accent is thick and adorable and</p><p>“<em>pretty cool</em>, huh? is that why you’re crying?” yukhei teases but there's no bite behind it. his face is a little shiny and he looks freshly showered, which is also the reason it took him so long to come back. mark rolls his eyes but can't bite away his flustered smile.</p><p>mark hits him lazily, without force. his laugh sounds a little wet.</p><p>“i hate you.” then, “kiss me.”</p><p>and yukhei does. (<em>mark loves the cold. and maybe he loves yukhei, too.</em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is kinda old i just revamped it a little bit. i tried to write markyang but failed! also i think i have a cold send me soup pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>